jurassicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex is a theropod carnivorous dinosaur that appeared in all three Jurassic Park movies. It was the main antagonist in the first and second movies, as well as both books. Jurassic Park (novel) In the novel Jurassic Park (by Michael Crichton), tyrannosaurus first appeared as a juvenile living with an adult. When Dennis Nedry shut down the power in the park, the electrified fence keeping the T-Rex in its habitat was shut down, and allowed it to escape and wreak havoc on the park. It scares the heck out of the tour guide, Ed Regis, and makes him run into the jungle. The tyrannosaur then brutally attacked the tour vehicle that Lex and Tim were inside, which nearly killed both, but knocked them out cold. After it "kills" the car, it attacks the other car. Ian Malcolm flees, only to be attacked and seemingly killed by the T-Rex. Alan Grant then discovers if he stays completely still, he is invisible to the tyrannosaur. The T-Rex then flips the car over with its snout, and knocks Grant unconcious as well. Malcolm is later revealed to severely wounded and slowly dies the remainder of the book, while the juvenile later discovers, mauls, and kills Regis. The rex next appears when it kills a hadrosaur, later found sleeping by Grant, Lex, and Tim. When Lex accidentally wakes it, it chases them into the water, nearly killing them, but later going after the juvenile when it steals his kill. The T-Rex is then seen waiting at the edge of a waterfall at the edge of the Diliophosaurus habitat, nearly killing Lex. It then shreds her life jacket while the three find a control room, where Grant goes into. As soon as he does, the rex feels around with his tongue and finds Tim. It wraps its tongue around his face and slowly pulls him in. He is about to be eaten when it suddenly falls unconcious, due to a tranquilizer dart in the back of its head thanks to Muldoon. Jurassic Park (film) In the film adaptation of the novel, there is only one T-Rex. When it escapes, it scares the lawyer Donald Gennaro so much he flees into the bathroom to hide. The T-Rex is then attracted to the kids' car when Lex inadverdently draws its attention with a flashlight. It then attacks the kids, and then knocks the car upside down. Grant and Malcolm are able to distract it with flares. Ian, however, is still being followed by the tyrannosaur. It then destroys the bathroom, knocking Ian unconcious, and then eats Gennaro. It is later seen by Grant, Tim, and Lex as it kills and eats a Gallimimus. The T-Rex is lastly seen in the main lobby when it rescues Grant and the survivors from the velociraptors. It is unknown what happens after it kills both raptors and roars triumphantly as all the survivors escape. The Lost World (Please add any info that you may know about this section) The Lost World: Jurassic Park In the second film, there are two adult T-Rexs and their baby. The first apperance is made when Roland Tembo, the leader of an InGen team now run by Hammond's nephew breaks its leg, hoping to lure the father into a trap and capture it. After Ian Malcolm and his team are nearly killed, one of the other teammates is torn in half and eaten by the adults. Later, when Tembo accidentaly overdoses the male with tranquilizer fluid, it is transported to a new Jurassic Park in San Diego, but it eats the whole crew and the ship crashes into the harbor. After it terrorizes the populace, and eats several people, Malcolm and his girlfriend Sarah Harding retrieve the baby and return it to its father, where Hammond's nephew,Peter Ludlow, is eaten by the baby. The film ends with Malcolm and Harding returning the rexes to Isla Sorna and reunite them with the female. Jurassic Park III In Jurassic Park III, it appears briefly when it attacks Grant and the Kirby family on Isla Sorna. It later battled the Spinosaurus and lost when its neck was snapped. Category:Dinosaurs